(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable apparatus for a hair clipper, and more particularly, to an adjustable apparatus for a hair clipper, in that the adjustable apparatus moves an upper blade assembly using a pushing block driven by a rotary wheel and restores the upper blade assembly to an original position thereof using a spring blade, thereby moving the upper blade as desired.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electric hair cutters are often used in household-styled barber shops and beauty parlors. To meet customers' needs on hair lengths, a length adjuster is necessarily installed to a tip section of a blade of the electric hair cutter in order to control lengths of hair being cut. However, due to various needs of different customers, a diversity of length adjusters is required, and tremendous usage inconveniences are resulted. Also, economical values are disadvantaged for that length adjusters of numerous styles must be additionally purchased.
To overcome the aforesaid drawback, an electric hair cutter using principles of an inclined surface for accomplishing position adjustment of a cutter thereof had become available. Such prior electric hair cutter is provided with a loop-like adjustment switch, a sliding channel with a spiral inclined surface devised in a dented manner at an inner wall of the adjustment switch, a protruding block at a front end thereof, and a blade driving rod connected to a lower side of the protruding block, with the protruding block fastened in the sliding channel of the adjustment switch. When a user rotates the adjustment switch, the protruding block at the blade driving rod is allowed with back and forth sliding movements along the spiral inclined sliding channel at the adjustment switch to adjust positions of the blade, thereby controlling lengths of hair being cut. However, this prior invention is again disadvantaged that it cannot be operated with one hand but can only be smoothly operated using both hands, and thus is yet considered as unhandy when operated.
In the view of the several drawbacks of the prior invention, it is a vital task of the invention as how to provide a novel adjustable apparatus for a hair clipper that overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks.